Among the Stars
by AnjuAddams
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto always wanted to become a ninja, but her greatest dream was to travel to the stars. She gets her dream when one day a strange object crashes into a nearby forest containing a creature who grants her wish. But as she travels through space with Luma by her side, events begin to change her from a hyperactive child into a humble princess travelling with her children.
1. Chapter 1

**The rewrite of my story Among the Stars with much better quality writing and better plot development. This is why I've been taking so long to update.**

**Also I don't own Naruto or Super Mario Bros.**

**Chapter 1**

The cool night air blew through the streets of Konaha creating relief for the various residents as they were suffering a blisteringly hot summer. Trying to cool down herself was eight year old Uzumaki Naruto who lay on her back, long blond hair flowing behind her, in the grass of Training Ground 3. She sighed, frustrated as she stared up at the night sky with thousands of stars twinkling back at her.

"Why? Why do people ignore me?" she was of course talking about the villagers and numerous ninja and even fellow classmates at the Ninja Academy. It was very annoying as Naruto was the type of person who craved attention and she had been treated as if she didn't even exist for her entire life.

Sometimes Naruto wished she could leave the village. "Yeah, that's right! I could explore the world!" she exclaimed punching her fist into the air. She stood up, brushing mud and leaves from her brightly coloured orange jacket and stretched her legs out before slowly trekking back to the village to go home to her tiny apartment.

_I really do wish I could leave…_she mused. _One day I even want to go see the stars, But the Old Man wouldn't let me. _She absent-mindedly scratched at her whisker marks located on her cheeks. They were strange things, that she'd had from birth according to the Old Man; the Third Hokage. People glared at them making her feel very uncomfortable. _I just wish I knew why…_

About halfway back to Konaha, something happened that would change Naruto's entire fate. A brilliant shining light shot across the sky. Naruto looked up in awe but as the light got brighter she had to shield her eyes. Suddenly there was a tremendous crash that rattled the forests surrounding her. _Wow! The whole village probably heard that! _ She debated choose whether to investigate the crash site or head home to her cosy bed for a good night's sleep, before she let out a whine and rushed towards the noise.

* * *

><p>She ran through the trees, jumping over exposed roots and ducking under overhanging branches to reach the crash site. After a solid ten minutes she spotted something that caught her eye. She skidded to a halt her sandal heels digging into the dirt as she entered a clearing where giant redwoods were scattered on the ground ripped from their roots surrounding a large crater. Naruto crept closer until she was peeking over the edge. She looked at a strange object that lay in the centre.<p>

It was large and made out of a strange metal Naruto had never seen before and looked like the red and white mushrooms she had seen in the forests before. It was clearly in bad shape as it was dented in places, the glass on the windows cracked and smoke billowed out of it. Then something in the crater moved out of the corner of her eye. _Was someone in there?_ She wondered.

She looked closer at the poor thing lying there. _It looks like a star! _ Albeit a star drawn by a small child and was a soft cream colour. It was struggling to get up and as Naruto peeked closer and lost her balance and with a yelp went tumbling over the edge bruising her bottom as she landed.

"Ow!" she yelled rubbing her sore spots before she realised she was right in front of the strange creature. It seemed to look at her with the weird black spots it had for eyes. She picked her aching body of the ground wincing as she did so and moved even closer gently picking up the small star-like being. It was warm and felt remarkably like a plush pillow.

"Are you okay?" she asked it before she berated herself for such a stupid idea. _It probably can't even speak_… but she was surprised when the creature responded weakly. **M-Mama? ** It spoke. **Have you seen my Mama? **Naruto jumped almost a foot into the air before she stared down at the thing in her arms in amazement.

"That was you?" she questioned as there was no visible mouth upon the creatures face. Receiving a weak nod in return she answered the question. "I haven't seen anyone looking for a creature like you. Not ever." The creature looked sad, its eyes shining with unshed tears, so Naruto decided to ask another question. "Who or what are you?"

**My name is Luma and I've been looking for my Mama. She's coming for me on a comet! **Luma said quite sadly. "Do you know when she's coming?" Naruto asked. She received a **No** in return.

"Well…" she mused "We could look together, would you like that?" The Luma nodded happily squirming in her arms. But before Naruto could speak again there was a rustling noise and several figures dropped onto the ground surrounding her and Luma. They wore strange animal like masks and Naruto realised who they were from memories of classes and visits to the Old Man.

_ANBU…_The elite Ninja of the village who worked in secrecy doing missions regular ninja could not or would not preform. They glanced at the pair some pulling out kunai in case the unfamiliar creature was a threat, after all security had been tightened after the attack of the Nine Tails that devastated the village.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, the ANBU looking at her. "Why don't you leave Luma alone? All it wants to do is find its Mama, it doesn't want to hurt anyone!" She was almost in tears. _How could they hurt such a cute creature? _Then from behind her she heard a familiar voice.

"How can you be sure Naruto? Couldn't this_ Luma_ be lying to you?" Naruto whirled around to spot the tall figure of the Third Hokage staring down at her with his wrinkly old face. She glared up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course it's not Old Man! Just look at how sad it is "exclaimed Naruto, shocked that the Third could reach such a conclusion. "It's just lost and confused and looking for its Mama and I'm going to help it!" The Hokage's eyes widened as he looked at her in shock.

"Why on earth would you want to help it Naruto? It's not like you to help someone; you usually just like pulling pranks." He spoke wondering what could have caused Naruto to make up her mind so quickly.

Naruto looked up at him, unusually solemn. "Because, I know how it is to grow up without a mother, and I won't let Luma grow up without one too!" she shouted at him. Luma looked up at her from between her arms obviously shocked.

_Naruto…_thought the Hokage smiling fondly. "Alright I'll let you take care of Luma. As long as the ANBU can keep an eye on it to make sure there's no funny business. You understand right?"

"Hey, Luma, did you hear all that?" asked Naruto; Luma peeked out from under Naruto's arms and nodded. "You don't mind them keeping an eye on you?" she questioned again. Luma nodded a second time. Naruto squealed in joy and began hopping around the crater. "We'll find your Mama. That's an Uzumaki Naruto promise!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three weeks later<span>**

With the hot summer sun glaring on her eyes, Naruto groaned as she woke up, looking to the side and smiling as she saw Luma curled up under the covers still napping away. The Third Hokage had allowed her to take the little star home after promising her that the ANBU would only periodically check in. As the Ninja Academy was closed for a few weeks due to the hot weather she was enjoying the time spent with Luma. She had decided to show Luma around the village in secret so that people didn't need another reason to stare at her.

They had seen the Hokage Monument, the Ninja Training Grounds and she had passed by the complex where the Uchiha Clan lived. She had even been to see her favourite teacher Iruka and gone out for a few bowls of her favourite ramen at Ichiraku's. He had been shocked by the strange being but had quickly warmed up to it when Naruto explained why it was here. But sadly, for Luma, no new comet had arrived and Luma grew sadder and sadder.

"If you stay here with me much longer I'll look like an old woman." She had joked but this had only caused Luma to be even more upset. As a frantic Naruto tried to apologise to it she had suddenly had a brilliant idea. She told Luma that instead of waiting for its Mama, they could just go and find her themselves. Luma had agreed to the genius idea and Naruto grew happy. _Now I really can see the stars! _She had made the decision to not tell the Third Hokage her plan as he would only grow worried and try to keep her in the village.

So she and Luma had started work on the object Luma had arrived in which Naruto coined the Shroom-Ship. Using old bits of junk from rubbish bins outside the Weapons Shop and Luma's efficient instructions they had made some significant progress on getting the ship running again. Luma had also described how it had ended up on the planet when the ship had been drifting along and a small meteor had broken one of the engines causing the ship to spiral out of control before eventually succumbing to the gravity of a nearby planet.

As she smiled at the memories of the last few weeks, she stretched out her sore limbs and poked Luma awake. "Come on sleepy-head, I want to work on the ship today!" Luma picked itself up rubbing at its eyes as it floated through the air towards the kitchen room. Naruto followed it pulling a cup of instant ramen from the cupboard and placed it into the microwave. For some strange reason she'd noticed that in the weeks she known Luma it didn't seem to eat anything. When she'd asked it had said something about absorbing the natural energy or something she didn't understand.

A bleep from the microwave signified the ramen was done, so she took it out, inhaling the wonderful smell and placing it in a bowl and setting it down on the table. She reached for some chopsticks before she hopped into the chair beside Luma and wolfed down her warm meal.

As she hopped into the shower she spoke to Luma who was waiting outside the bathroom for her. "How much work do you think needs to be done on the ship now Luma?"

**Well actually, **spoke Luma, **If we work from now till sunrise we should be able to finish up!** Naruto grinned as she rubbed shampoo in her hair before washing it out. She was towelling herself when Luma spoke again.

**Naruto… I want to thank you for being there for me. Before I was so alone but now you're here…** Luma sniffled through the door. Naruto's eyes welled up with tears, so fully dry and towelled up she walked out of the room and hugged Luma almost crushing against herself.

After their tender moment they walked back into the bedroom where Naruto's suitcase was lying on the bed. She filled it with her orange jumpsuits, a telescope she bought from a junk shop, her stuffed toad (a birthday gift from Iruka) a butterfly net so she could study the strange creatures out there and some food items which included some bread, milk and jam, her favourite apricot flavoured tea and of course some packets of ramen that she could heat in the ships oven. She had decided to leave all her other possessions in her apartment as she didn't want to pack too much useless things. Besides she knew the Hokage would keep her things safe.

"Alright, I'm all ready!" They headed outside, Naruto dragging the suitcase behind her. They paused for a moment for Naruto to say goodbye to her home and lock the door before they rushed through the village to the forest when the ship had crashed and started work. As they worked hard, the banging and clattering around them echoing into the forest, the sun rose higher into the sky. They took a small break for dinner but continued working until the sun had set beyond the horizon and the stars peeked out of the sky. As the sky turned purple, Luma took a step back in the air.

**Right, we're all done! **Luma stated rubbing imaginary sweat from its brow. **The Shroom-Ship should work now.** It floated to the top of the ship and pulled up the hatch that lay on top floating inside the ship, Naruto scrambled onto the roof and hopped inside. As Luma hit one of the buttons on the big control panel the ship juddered before slowly rising into the air setting into a comfortable hover, ANBU sprung from the trees with the Third Hokage and Iruka. Naruto exclaimed in surprise looking out of one of the windows before she climbed up and poked her head out from the hatch.

"Old Man and Iruka, what are you doing here?" she shouted down at them. _How did they know? _she wondered. She hadn't spoken to anybody about leaving.

"Naruto, did you really think I wouldn't know about you leaving?" announced the Third. "I'm the Hokage and I've looked after you since you were a child. I know you." Iruka stepped forward looking increasingly frustrated with her.

"You can't just fly off like this! Why are you going?" he cried out. He was worried, who knows what things were out there, and she could get hurt or worse killed!

Naruto screamed down at him "Oh course I can! Luma wants a mother and I want one too so we're going to find one together. I want to find someone for me, no one in the village likes me anyway!" "That's not true…"said Iruka. "You have me!" he answered.

"It's too late now, Iruka" spoke the Third Hokage. "Her mind is made up and there is no changing that." He addressed Naruto next. "Naruto, I want you to know there are things that I have kept secret from you for your safety and I want you promise that if somehow you discover them you will not do anything rash. I want you to promise you will come back one day, even if it's just to visit you understand?"

"Don't worry Old Man! I promise and we'll see each other soon! See you around Iruka!" she shut the hatch behind her and the ship rose higher and higher.

"Naruto!" cried Iruka, but he was too late as the ship had almost risen over the top of the tree line. "Lord Third, do you think she'll be okay out there?" he frowned.

"I think... she'll be just fine Iruka." the Hokage said with a smirk on his face. They both looked up to catch site of Naruto and Luma waving through the windows, before the ship blasted away become a twinkle in the sky that rapidly vanished.

''Good Luck...Naruto'' said Iruka.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of my rewrite! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thanks for the favourites and follows too!**

**I don't own Naruto or Super Mario Bros.**

**Chapter 2**

The ship rose higher and higher until the village and surrounding forests became specks and the continent spread out below them. Both Naruto and Luma had crept closer to the window to admire the view.

"Wow! It's so beautiful" marvelled Naruto through the pane of glass. "It's so small as well, I can't believe I lived down there." Naruto wondered for a moment before questioning Luma. "Hey Luma, can we go outside now? I really wanna see the stars up close."

**Yes you can Naruto! The oxygen bubble should extend quite far from the ship so it should be safe.** Luma stated. He was excited, for the first time he wasn't alone on his trip through the void of space, he had a friend, someone who would stay by his side forever. It made him feel warm inside.

Naruto rushed over to the hatch and began climbing out sometimes slipping in her rush to see what lay beyond her world. Finally she clambered outside, standing on the roof and stared at the alien sky around her.

The sky was a vivid purple with hundreds of millions of twinkling stars, some of which moved across the sky vanishing into the distance. Small spheres were dotted almost everywhere some filled with grass and some were just rocks but to Naruto they were beautiful. She looked down at her world as it shrunk away becoming just a dot itself as the ship sped forwards expertly weaving through the spheres. A noise caused her to start and quickly turn around in alarm, before she relaxed seeing that it was Luma who had brought her suitcase surface-wise and closed the hatch.

**I think we should celebrate! We should have a picnic with all that nice food you brought! I think I'll eat some too! **Cried Luma as it bounced around in the air. **We can eat while we look for Mama!**

"That sounds great Luma." Agreed Naruto quickly and they sat down to enjoy a nice meal of bread and jam with some apricot tea to wash it down.

* * *

><p>About a week into their little trek in space, Naruto realised they had hit a snag in their plans; in her rush to leave she'd simply forgotten to bring enough food and even with only her eating they had very little. She would soon starve to death.<p>

"Man, I really should have brought more food" she had whined, belly rumbling painfully, "I didn't even pack any water! How dumb am I?" She'd smacking her head into the inner walls of the ship continuously until Luma began laughing causing her to fume and pout at it. She'd asked him what was so funny.

**Well you see, Naruto... you'll be fine. There's plenty to eat after all, come outside and I'll show you. In fact you'd better bring your butterfly net, you'll need it. **Luma had explained rising through the hatch. After she'd climbed outside, Luma pointed out the small glittering objects that she'd spotted floating around the ship. They were all different colours and reminded Naruto of a candy she'd once eaten back in Konaha.

**Those are Star Bits Naruto, they are what I normally eat while travelling. Use your net to scoop some up.** So Naruto had swept her net into a small cluster and was rewarded with a few of the sparkling objects. She pulled one out from the net and look at it inquisitively.

**Well, what are you waiting for? Try one! **Luma had dared. Shrugging a pair of mental shoulders she popped the treat into her mouth, eyes bugging out at the sweet taste. They were like the best honey she had ever eaten.

**See? I told you they were nice, we should get some more for afters. **Said Luma who couldn't wait to try more of the tasty snack it had missed while on Naruto's planet. So the pair went to work for hours, Naruto reaching out with her net and Luma reaching out beside her until they had collected a veritable bounty of the food. They would never go hungry again.

* * *

><p>Naruto was looking through her telescope studying the stars around them. She'd set up the old thing on the roof a few days previous and was having the time of her life jotting down her findings in a notebook she'd found in the ships cupboard. She dreamed that one day she could have a real place to put the telescope and star charts and records that she hoped to create. But that was a far off dream so Naruto had to make do with what she had, and she had very little.<p>

Naruto sighed, popping a Star Bit into her mouth as she stared through the scope. Quite lately she'd not seen anything interesting to add to her notebook and was just about to head back inside before she noticed a small blue speck in the distance. She quickly rushed back over to her telescope and stared down at the object.

It was a blue comet that slowly spun across space heading to destinations unknown. For a few brief moments Naruto squealed in joy, before rushing inside to poke Luma awake. It took a few moments but Luma woke, grumbling all the while. Naruto took it by the hand and forced it over to one of the ships windows.

"Look at what I saw Luma!" announced Naruto pointing out the window. "We have to get comet! I bet that's where Mama is." Luma agreed with a nod and together they carefully manoeuvred the ship over to land on the comet. It was difficult and took a few tries before they finally touched down, both of them rushing outside. The both noted surprisingly that the comet was made from ice and was fairly large, they realised that several large houses would easily fit upon its surface. Even more strangely Naruto noted both small trees plump with fruit and grass grew in patches despite the cold floor. There were even a few pools of what looked like water

So the duo walked all around, high and low walking the full length of the comet in about an hour but Luma's Mama could not be found anywhere at all. The comet was completely empty of life. Shattered, the little girl sat down with a flop, near their landing place, completely unable to take another step.

"It looks like we're all alone. I was sure your Mama was here Luma!" cried Naruto, devastated. Tears dripped from her eyes, she sobbed uncontrollably. She could have finally had a family, someone to shower her with love but that was impossible now.

**Don't cry Naruto **consoled Luma **It doesn't matter if you can't find Mama. We can just keep looking.** Luma patted her on the head and drying away the tears; she grabbed Luma and cuddled him to her chest. "Thanks."

In need of a short nap, Naruto headed inside to sleep, confident that for at least a little while Luma would be safe. She was woken sometime later, still feeling groggy, by Luma who had found something cool.

**Look! **Shouted Luma, once they were both outside the ship again, pointing into the ice. Peering down, Naruto noticed many objects buried in the ice, such as clusters of Star Bits. Even stranger were the numerous pieces of furniture like chairs and a round tea table, there were even some tools and bricks that could be used to build a small house for the two to live in. Naruto smiled.

"Luma, go and get the pickaxe in the ship. We should dig these up and build something. I mean, no one's gonna use them while they lay there are they?" she suggested.

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped from Naruto's brow as she toiled away working on the small structure and based upon the items they had found in the ice the two had decided to build a small bedroom. They'd moved the bed out from the ship after Naruto had learned from Luma that the entire roof of the ship could be unscrewed. Naruto had drawn some small plans in her notebook and working steadily through the day (or night, they couldn't really tell after all) they had set down the foundations around the bed for a large dome that would become the bedroom. They had also set up a canopy of purple curtains around the dome for extra warmth. From the outside it looked rather nice.<p>

"Done!" stated Naruto proudly as she looked back on the work she had completed. Luma, who was beside her cheered away. Inside, the bedroom itself was a beautiful purple colour from the paint barrels they had found in the comet. Most of the other furniture such as the chairs and table had been set up outside so they could gaze up at the stars while they ate. Finally they had some place to call home, small though it was.

To settle in they decided to celebrate and by using some of the ingredients she had found in the ice, she tried to at least bake a cake. To her dismay, the whole thing had been slightly burned but with Luma's help she had managed to salvage it from complete disaster. She had decorated it with Star Bits, of which the supply had grown so huge the ships cupboards were stuffed full and the door was straining against them along with fruits from the trees such as apples and pears, coconuts and bananas. They'd had a small party devouring the treat, dancing around the comet and playing games to pass the time, before they finally slumped down at the table laughing heartily.

"That was so much fun! I haven't felt like that in ages, we should do that more often. I do need to practice my cooking skills. We could have coconut cake or apple pie or maybe a fruit salad…" Naruto rambled on. She found that she quite loved cooking; it had a calming aspect to it that managed to curve her craving for attention.

Just then, she let out an enormous yawn which made Luma yawn too, and after a few minutes of the two yawning together, they had enough sense to climb into the bed in Naruto's brand new bedroom. They cuddled close, Naruto clutching her stuffed toad and they both felt into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>The next day the pair had woken up, to find that although the comet had sped on through the night, they had not ended anywhere interesting. In fact the place they were travelling through was rather empty with only a few barren planetoids scattered about. Naruto had wanted to build more but quickly found that was simply no reason to build more domes as there was nothing to place within them, so the two of them had sat around playing the few board games on board until they were sick and tired. It wasn't long after, when they were lying on the grass that Luma had an idea.<p>

**I have something Naruto! I know of a place that's filled with all this junk that's ended up in space! Last time I looked there were some old rockets and spaceships that could have lots of cool stuff. I think we should check it out! It's quite far from here but I know the rough direction. **He informed her.

But Naruto was curious. "That's cool and all, but how are we gonna get there? I dunno if you've noticed but we can exactly steer our way there, and we can't take the ship we might end up losing the comet." They had a home now after all, and she didn't want to leave behind all of her hard work. Who knows what creatures could move in after they had left? _Oh, but I really wanna see what's there! _

**But there is something we can do Naruto! You didn't think we Luma's were unable to do things out here right? After all we were born here. There's plenty of stuff we can do. So watch this! **Spoke Luma. In an instant he squeezed his eyes shut and began to glow. Eyes popping out and jaw dropping Naruto stuttered incoherently. The comet began to shake and to prevent herself from rolling around, she wrapped her arms around a nearby palm tree as the stars around them stretched onwards and with a noise that sounded like nails on a blackboard the comet leapt into light speed.

"W-What the… What is that!" screamed Naruto, hair whipping around her as the ship jolted through space. "I've never seen a Jutsu like that before, are you even using Chakra?"

**Nope, I don't use Chakra. This is just some easy Magic. **Luma answered, glowing steadily.

"But that's impossible, magic doesn't exist. Everyone knows that just a buncha kiddie stuff!"

**Nothing is impossible Naruto. It's a fact, magic does exist.**

Naruto wanted to ask more question, curious to how such a thing could be, the stars faded back in to view and the ship slowed to a halt.

They were here…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter is here folks and I'll say: **

**Don't forget that this story isn't always happy!**

**Chapter 3**

As the comet began to drift silently past the various planetoids that made up the surrounding area both Naruto and Luma began to scope out the area for any place that treasure could be hidden or stored by those who along with them travelled the starry sea. Many planetoids had caught their eyes but most of them were just desolate rocks dotted with grass and trees or empty spheres that held nothing of note, but as they moved through the junk they spotted a cluster in the distance surrounded by an orbit of metal and glassy shards. Perhaps it was the broken remains of a vessel that had crashed there.

Naruto waved her arm in the general direction of the cluster, looking over towards Luma.

"How about over there in that place? It looks kind of interesting doesn't it; I bet we'll find lots of hidden treasure there. We might even find something really really cool in there. Like, boxes of instant ramen or maybe we'll even find some more board games that we can play! Just thinking about it makes me wanna…" she squealed, her curiosity getting the best of her. But who could blame her? She was in a brand new place after all.

**Now Naruto, you have to remain calm, We can go and have a look in a moment, but first I wanted to tell you something.** **With all the bits of junk that float about this place can be quite dangerous. You have to promise me that you'll stay safe and don't stray too far from the comet. I don't know what I would do if I lost you! You have to be careful here. **Luma fretted. He was desperate to get Naruto to listen as sometimes she could be a bit too hyper. It could lead to all sorts of accidents!

Naruto crossed her hands into an x shape "I know that Luma, I know I might mess up sometimes but I'm not that stupid. I'm sure I'll be fine" she retorted.

Naruto was not the type of person to listen to rules. She wanted to get out there and have fun, pull pranks and enjoy life. She didn't want to live some stuffy life where she could never do anything. _Man, wouldn't that be a drag_ she thought. So shaking herself from her depressive thoughts she reluctantly agreed.

"That's fine Luma. But only for you because I'll love you but don't take advantage of that!"

Luma blushed but shook his head.

**I would never do something like that Naruto! I'm lucky to have you and anyone who thinks otherwise is super dumb! If people who love you take advantage of you they don't deserve you. I would do anything for you. You of all people should know that by now. But we should stop chatting now and head over there. We don't want to get tired and have to wait another day now do we? **

Naruto wholeheartedly agreed, that would be so disappointing!

Over the course of their little conversation, the comet had floated near a rocky planetoid within the small cluster. Naruto and Luma took another look around the place now that it was much closer. While there were still some planets that were less than interesting, there were a few that Naruto at least wanted to check out.

There was a glass sphere shimmering close to them that rested over what looked like a hollowed out labyrinth beneath, what looked like a cylinder made of the same materiel was also near and strange blue stars floated in the sky forming a path onwards. In the distance Naruto spotted something that made her shiver.

It was large, larger than any planet Naruto had ever seen before and strange protrusions stuck out from its surface. Just looking at the colours of the planet made her want to vomit, the dim purple clashing with the sickly green polka dots that were splattered randomly on its rock form. Occasionally the planet would wobble as if something was growing inside of it. _Is it an egg? _she wondered.

Well she didn't want to find out either way so she turned towards Luma who was also looking at the object in mild disgust and shivering in fear. It was obvious it too wanted nothing to do with the planet. Their gazes met and between the two, with a nod of their heads, a silent decision was made.

_Let's never go there, not even if the treasure there is ten times worth any treasure we find here…_

After a few minutes of obtaining Naruto's old suitcase, they both jumped down onto the glass sphere and began walking across it. Leading the way, Luma took Naruto to the small blue stars that had looked so strange.

**These are Pull Stars, these little things can be latched onto and used to propel yourself across gaps too far too jump. They really are quite handy but they take some getting used too. But don't worry for now I can help you, so don't be afraid **explained Luma.

He floated closer to the closet one and it began to glow before a beam of light shone out and struck Naruto. She shrieked and struggled for a few moments before growing silent as it picked her off the ground pull her closer to itself.

"Now what?" she asked the little Luma.

Frankly she was quite terrified and what could happen if she dropped away. She knew she would simply float into the void of space until she died or worse fell into a nearby black hole. She had seen lots of the nasty things sucking in all that came near them and crushing the unfortunate into dust. Not to mention, she wouldn't be able to fulfil her promise to Luma.

"I'm getting kind of worried here…I don't like this. I wanna get down!" she began to sniffle.

**It's okay…All I have to do is THIS!** Yelled Luma as it flew backwards into the air, Naruto being pulled back with it before it spun rapidly and launched itself forward.

Naruto screamed as the star sprung her across the open gaps of space until she landed on the cylinder directly in her path. Her knees shaking, she dropped to the ground and kissed the floor. _I'm never going to do that again! Never! Never!_ She vowed. Luma came floating towards her as she stood up, holding out his arm at something that had been hidden from view before. From the few books on the spaceship, Naruto had learned that the thing nearby was called a Rocket.

With its rusting red paint and cracked windows it had obviously been abandoned for some time. Squinting Naruto could make out words on the side that named the ship, _SS Dolphin._ It definitely looked like somewhere that they could find items of interest.

As the ship was close, all Naruto had to do was jump down onto its surface. Walking over to the porthole on the side, she struggled for a moment with the wheel before with an ominous creak the door opened. She lowered herself in using the ladder and took a look around the main room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A few hours later<span>**

After a long and harrowing day both Naruto and Luma were pleased with the haul that they had collected. They had found so much it left Naruto a little woozy and much to her chagrin required several trips back to the comet to store the load. It had turned out the rocket itself had a large library filled with hundreds of books. Naruto had cleared all of the shelves she could find and by Luma's calculations there were enough books to last her hundreds of years.

They'd also found the kitchen and removed every piece of silverware and crockery for their own kitchen that would be built shortly. Other things such as various seeds Naruto wanted to plant to fill their small garden, pens and pencils that littered the dust covered floor and small things like a hairbrush, some old heeled shoes and various jewellery she thought looked nice.

**Come on Naruto. I think it's time to go now. I'm getting quite tired **yawned Luma.

Grumbling, she agreed following Luma outside before she noticed something she'd missed sparkling in the corner. She quickly peeked around the door to see Luma floated off in the distance its hands filled with some of the haul. She turned back inside and walked over to the corner and knelt down to look at the object she had spotted.

It was obviously a small crown, silver in colour with four inset jewels, two red and two blue that caught the light. She smirked before reaching out grasping the crown and placing it into her pocket and rushing outside hoping to catch up to Luma before it noticed she'd snuck behind its back.

She'd just made it onto the cylinder before she was ambushed. Three strange creatures that looked like purple and yellow polka dotted octopi came out from the other side of the cylinder. Naruto stumbled backwards terrified of the monsters. She couldn't even fight back against them! She had learned to fight at the Ninja Academy yet!

She continued backing up as the monsters got closer and closer until one began to swell up to an enormous size. Realizing what was going to happen she brought her arms up to her face but she was to slow as a rock the size of a fist smacked into her cheek causing a serious bruise. She tried to keep moving backwards as the creatures spat more and more rocks at her, damaging her ribs and arms and making her shriek in agony. Where was Luma? She needed him!

It was no use as one of the monsters rocks battered into her knee causing her to collapse onto the ground rolling about grabbing her leg before she tried to get up and run as fast as she could. As she pushed herself up from the floor on her hands and knees another creature shot a rock at her back causing another bruise, but she managed to get up and run. She thought she was getting away when another rock smacked into the bruise on her back. "Aargh!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. Why couldn't the pain stop? She should have just stayed with Luma and kept her promise.

Unfortunately for Naruto, yet another bad thing would happen to her, this one irreversible. She was hit again on her bruised back and she stumbled forwards try to put her arms out to steady herself before she slipped. She saw her world turn to slow motion as she fell forwards unable to stop. On the floor in front of her was an uneven part of the floor sticking out in a sharp looking spear. She was going to land right on it.

She screamed as her right eye smacked straight into the pointed shard, the pain become agonising. She jerked backwards holding her palms to her face as blood streamed out and black spots crossed her vision. She knew instantly that she'd done something that couldn't be fixed but it was hard to think through the unbearably agony. She knew she was probably going to be killed by those horrible things.

**Stay away from her! **Screamed a voice from above her, and through the pain she managed to blink open her undamaged eye and saw Luma there floated protectively above her head.

**If you lay another hand on Naruto, you ugly blobs I'm going to make you really regret it. I'm warning you** it spoke shaking with repressed rage.

But the monsters did not listen and instead one of them inflated up again, ready to shoot another projectile right in their faces as the other monsters let out what seemed to be wobbly shrieks of laughter. Luma began to shake even more.

**Okay! You little squids, this time you've asked for it. You hurt my friend, threaten me and just laugh about it. Well, no more nice Luma. **

The creature finally spat it's rock at the duo and Naruto cringed at the oncoming rock. Suddenly Luma appeared right in front of her and as the projectile reached it spun smacking the object with its rotating body.

The force of the blow smacked the rock back at the unsuspecting monster who did not have time to dodge as it smacked it straight on. It squealed as the rocky ball smashed into its face with a sickening crunch and it flew backwards before smacking into the floor and burst into several star bits. The other two looked at each other before they squealed and high tailed it, jumping from the cylinder and onto the old rocket, before the vanished from view.

The last thing that Naruto saw before she collapsed onto the floor and faded into the blissful blackness of unconsciousness was Luma hovering in front of her shouting her name. She managed to get out a weak smile and choked out a "S-Sorry…" before she crashed out.

* * *

><p>She drifted in the deep blackness by herself. It was quite scary drifting lonely by herself she mused, before she noticed a red glow in the distances that seemed to be getting larger.<p>

**_Naruto…_**a raspy grating voice growled, making her quiver in fear.

**_I'm going to get you Naruto…_**

**_Naruto…Get you…_**

**_Naruto… Get…_**

**NARUTO! **The voice was suddenly much louder and she was wrenched away from the terrible redness.

Screaming, Naruto almost launched herself out of the soft covers she was wrapped in. Hyperventilating and covered in a fine layer of sweat she took a slow look around. She sighed in relief as she released she was inside her own bedroom on the comet.

_So Luma managed to get us back safely. _

It was then that she noticed that the eye she'd injured was swathed in blackness and she reached a hesitant hand up to find herself wearing an eye patch. She started to remove it when Luma appeared in her left eye's vision startling her.

**Thank goodness you woke up! I've been shouting for hours now. I thought I'd lost you. **It cried, before wrapping its pudgy body in her arms. Its voice slightly muffled by the white nightdress she was wearing it spoke again.

**You really hurt yourself Naruto. I couldn't even fix it with my magic… I'm afraid you are stuck with it for the rest of your life. You need to be prepared, you've been quite badly…scarred **it informed her sobbing slightly. Naruto exhaled deeply before placing Luma down and climbing out of her bed to land on shaky legs wincing as she stepped over to the mirror hung on the wall.

She steeled herself as she reached up to her covered injury before she tore away the patch. She closed her uninjured eye instinctively while wincing, before she cracked it open to stare at her face. She gaped, Luma had said it was bad, but this was horrid. Her once beautiful blue eye was now stained a horrid red colour like someone had popped a tomato in a glass container, she couldn't even see her pupil any-more. Worse, around the eye were horrid scars that stretched vertically from her forehead to the edge of her nose.

She shuddered, tears falling from her left eye. She noted that the worst part was that she could no longer see from her right eye at all, only blurred and shaky shapes would appear in her vision. She collapsed onto the floor bawling her eyes out as Luma hugged her patting her back.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise!" she howled. It was all she could say.

"I'm sorry" she wept again

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry…" She repeated until she finally cried herself out and fell asleep on the cold floor her arms tightly holding Luma.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Naruto... but don't worry!<strong>

**Things will get better for her and Luma.**

**If you liked the story, please leave a review!**


End file.
